


Believing Is Seeing

by WritLarge



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Clint Has Issues, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, North and Thor are drinking buddies, Not Romance, Protective Natasha Romanov, Science Bros, Thor Feels, everyone loves the sleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes Tony's Christmas trolling quite seriously, to unexpected results.</p><p>“Are you seriously telling me that you met Santa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Santa Has Excellent Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Started this for JackRabbit week and it became more of an Avengers fic really, so I'm posting it separately. 
> 
> My other JackRabbit Week fills:  
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1797991/chapters/3855640>
> 
> Original Prompts:  
> <http://jackrabbitweek.tumblr.com/post/87595999928/jackrabbit-week-june-13-22-edit-x-welcome-to>

“Okay. So, we maybe took the Christmas spirit thing a bit far,” Tony concedes after a forceful nudge from under the breakfast table that he thinks originates from Steve, “but you realize Santa Claus isn’t real right?“

“Ah, my friend.” Thor shakes his head. “You are sadly lacking in belief. I am grateful for the introduction, however unintentional. Nicholas is a most gracious host.”

Steve levels a disappointed glare in Tony’s direction, while Natasha smirks into her yogurt.

“Jesus.” He rubs his face. “Are you seriously telling me that you met Santa?”

“He prefers to be addressed as Nicholas St. North, but he has many other names I’ve come to understand. You would be most impressed by his Workshop. Such wonderous things! Also, he has excellent vodka.” Thor grins. “I am most eager to meet this Easter Bunny as well. He is reputed to be quite the warrior.”

Polishing off what had been a teetering tower of pop tarts, Thor slaps Tony heartily on the back as he rises, causing him to choke down a mouthful of eggs. Goddammit. 

“Are all of you so skeptical regarding his existence?” The awkward silence around the table speaks for itself. “That is most unfortunate.” 

After a disappointed Thor sweeps out of the room, Steve shakes his head, clattering plates together as he clears the dishes away.

”Really, Tony? The Halloween thing I could understand, but Christmas?” The plaintive look Captain America sends his way asks Tony how he could have possibly thought that desecrating Christmas was in any way, shape or form a good idea. Tony opens his mouth and strangely, finds he has nothing to say.

Steve sighs and exits into the kitchen.

As soon as he’s gone, Bruce and Clint burst into laughter.

“Busted!” Clint chuckles into his coffee. 

“Where did Easter Bunny, the warrior rabbit come from?” questions Bruce.

“Yeah - you gonna plan a badass egg hunt now, Tony?”

Bruce wisely ducks as Tony’s toast comes flying across the table.


	2. Jack Frost Is Not Loki, Really

Thor is talking to himself by the balcony door. Correction. He’s speaking to what JARVIS has determined to be an anomalous cold spot by the door. Having previously encountered Thor’s brother in his frost giant form, this sends holy-fuck-is-Loki-back? alarms off, which brings the rest of the Avengers to the ready. Thor looks surprised to see them.

“Is there something the matter? Have we been called to assemble?” Thor’s complete lack of concern is somewhat disarming. Even he’s distrustful of Loki these days. Steve waves the others back and crosses to him, shield at the ready. He can feel the air chill as he gets closer. It’s discomfiting.

“JARVIS picked up some strange readings. Just being prudent.” He carefully scans the area around Thor for any sign of his brother. “Are we interrupting?”

“Oh no. My friend was nearby and thought to visit, but I think he must be going soon.” Thor turns to the space emanating cold and laughs. “Yes, of course. I look forward to it!”

“Look forward to what?” Steve can’t help but ask. He doesn’t think Thor is playing a trick, not the way Tony or Clint might. Given the strange things he’s seen since becoming Captain America, invisibility isn’t a big stretch. Must be Asgardian magic of one kind of another. Probably.

“I have been invited to a snowball fight in Central Park. We have yet to determine the date, however Jack is most insistent that it is a required experience.”

“Jack-?” The name hangs in the air. Steve can see his breath. 

“My apologies! Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, my shield brother.“ Thor gestures an introduction. “Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, a new and most entertaining friend.”

“So it’s not fucking Loki, then?” Clint, looking torn between fight or flight, calls from the other side of the room.

“No.” Thor states with seriousness. “Jack may be something of a trickster, but he is a well intentioned one.”

Steve nods then. He’s found it’s best to take Thor at his word when it comes to otherworldly threats. He seems a fairly good judge of character on the whole and can assess an opponent’s threat level accurately enough. His biggest weak spot is clearly his brother, which isn’t a problem they have to face again just yet. 

“All right everyone. I think we can stand down for-“

“Shit. Bruce?” Tony hunches over where Bruce is crouched, head in his hands.

“Sorry,” the scientist grinds out. “It’s just been… a bad… Dammit.” Steve watches as Bruce goes alarmingly pale, the way he often does just before the green starts to show.

“Bruce!” Bruce looks up at Thor’s booming call. His eyes are panicky and then he blinks, startling slightly. It’s over in a second, but Steve catches the shift. One moment he’s about to Hulk out and the next he’s sighing and sitting back against Tony’s legs.

“Sorry,” an embarrassed chuckle escapes Bruce’s lips. “False alarm.”

The odd cold spot vanishes and the team is left with an overabundance of adrenaline and paranoia. Steve orders them into the gym for a couple hours, which Tony blows off in favour of cuddling with an oddly giddy Bruce. It helps. When the four of them emerge freshly showered and more at ease, they find Tony and Bruce already deep into a Monty Python marathon. Clint jumps in, eagerly quoting along, and though Steve doesn’t understand any of it, he does enjoy watching the others have fun.

The snowball fight that breaks out in Central Park eight days later is epic enough that it makes the front page of the Bugle.


	3. The Easter Bunny Knows His Target

Easter came and went uneventfully, much to Clint’s chagrin. The Avengers spend most of it knee deep in the green guts of a massive mutant squid. The smell of burnt cephalopod would probably put Clint off calamari for life. He’d been wondering if Tony would come up with something for Easter, given Thor’s recent gushing on the subject. Maybe next year.

After they scrape the worst of the ooze off and make their best attempt at draining the tower’s hot water supply, they meet in the common area to have brunch. They’d been called out before dinner the previous night. Clint snags a plate and piles it high with the food JARVIS has had delivered. The other Avengers are clustered around the common room coffee table. When he joins them he can see why.

Sitting on the table are six perfectly shaped Easter Eggs. 

It’s obvious by their design who each egg is intended for. Natasha’s is finely crafted in red, white and gold, with elegantly lined geometric shapes. Bruce’s egg is in shades of green, fractal patterns spreading across its surface, making it seem alive with the first shoots of spring. The gunmetal grey of Tony’s egg is decorated with etched numbers that have no meaning for Clint, but clearly have the engineer enthralled. Steve is admiring an egg painted in watercolours while Thor turns his slowly, watching a tiny saga unfold in miniature.

Compared to the rest, Clint is a bit let down. He’s no art lover and wouldn’t know artistic talent if it slapped him in the face, but this is pretty dull. His egg is precisely painted in his traditional purple and black, sharp edged rings forming an elegant target. Predictable. 

Several smaller foil wrapped chocolate eggs also litter the table and there’s a small card addressed to Thor. Having cleaned his plate, Clint snags a few of the chocolates and shoves one into his mouth. He’s expecting the bland mass-produced taste of American chocolate and the flavor that bursts across his tongue almost makes him moan aloud. 

“Finally!” Thor spies the card and tears into the envelope eagerly. “Aster has been promising to spar with me once his holiday was complete.”

“Aster? Like the flower?” asks Steve. 

“Yes. E. Aster Bunnymund.” Clint can’t help but snicker. He’s beginning to wonder if Thor’s been trolling them this whole time. Still, the eggs are amazing and he’s already stashed a few handfuls of the little chocolates away for later. “It is a translation of his true name of course, his ancient language being ill suited to human tongues. In fact, until we met, I had thought his race long extinct.”

Clint doesn’t stick around for the rest of Thor’s exposition on the Easter Extra-Terrestrial. The rest of the Avengers trickle away as well, heading for some much needed rest.

Later, he takes his Easter Egg down to the range to make the best of a disappointing gift. When his arrow makes contact it strikes with the slightest ting against the eggshell and then clatters to the floor. The egg shimmies a little and then sprouts legs and dashes off down the gallery.

Wide eyed, Clint looses another shaft and the egg _dodges_ , “Motherfucker!” 

He grins and nocks another arrow. Easter may be his new favourite holiday.


	4. The Tooth Fairy Has An Admirer

Bruce is trying desperately to console the child, but he really doesn’t have the skills for it. Or the nerves.

“I can’t find it anywhere!” The girl wails again. Her older sister is frantically searching the street for the tooth that has been knocked loose from her sibling’s mouth. Bruce is more concerned about a possible concussion.

“Can you- could I just-“ Checking her pupils was fairly impossible with all the tears. “You know, I’m sure the Tooth Fairy will understand.”

“No she _won’t!_ ” The girl’s pitch increases as she shakes her head, braids swinging back and forth. “She’ll never come if I don’t have it! It’s the first one I’ve lost!”

Bruce tries to awkwardly pat the girl on the back and looks around frantically for her parents, hoping that this will be the worst trauma the little girl has to face today. There’s a collapsed building halfway down the block where Iron Man is helping Emergency Services locate survivors. Captain America is doing his best to assist with crowd control. Hawkeye and Black Widow are absent, escorting the villain of the week to a secure SHEILD facility where she’d be stripped of the stolen technology she’d used in her attack. 

Then he spots Thor. It’s worth a shot isn’t it?

“Thor!” He waves and calls. The man stands above most of the crowd and finds them easily. “You don’t happen to know the Tooth Fairy, do you?”

The little girl pauses in her cries, her tear streaked face peering up at Thor.

“Why indeed I do.” He allows Mjolnir to thud to the pavement and crouches down next to her. “What is your name, little one?”

“Jayla.” She squeaks.

“And have you lost a tooth, then?”

“Yes.” The little girl sniffles uncertainly.

“Jayla, I give you my word that I, Thor, son of Odin, will petition Queen Toothiana on your behalf.” Jayla’s face lights up hopefully. “She and her helpers are most talented at finding teeth, wherever they may be. I am sure that she will make allowances for such an unexpected event.”

“Really?”

“Most certainly.” The little girl throws herself into Thor’s arms and he’s able to calm her enough for Bruce to finish the exam. Jayla will be fine. When her big sister returns, she’s dragging a disheveled and panicky looking woman behind her.

“Jayla!” The woman rushes up. “Oh sweetheart.”

“Mommy, look! I lost my tooth.” Jayla chatters on happily about Thor’s promise and the Tooth Fairy. Her mother sends them a grateful look before melting into the crowd with her daughters.

He goes back to helping where he can, but Bruce is left with little to do when another crew arrives and sets up a proper triage. Lingering a little to make sure everything is all right, Tony finds him an hour later and they head home together.

When he’s back at the tower, gathered with the others and waiting on Clint and Natasha for the team debrief, his curiosity overwhelms him.

“Queen Toothiana?” He turns to Thor.

“Yes.” Thor gets a faraway look on his face. “She is a most magnificent vision to behold, my friend.”

“Really?” Bruce shoots a look at Tony who hides a grin in his coffee. Thor continues, oblivious to the picture he presents. He’s clearly smitten.

“Toothiana is quite remarkable in her abilities as Guardian of Memories. While she may at first appear fragile in her loveliness, she is in fact most fierce. Her plumage shimmers with beauty and…she…” Thor trails off when he sees Bruce’s amused grin. Even Steve smiles fondly at Thor’s infatuation.

“Well.” The Asgardian coughs, slightly abashed, “I’ve no doubt that she will see the girl’s situation set to rights.”


	5. Enter Sandman

“What did you do?” Natasha’s demand is quiet but sharp. 

“I requested assistance from a friend.” Thor manages to state calmly, despite being cornered in the hall in the middle of the night. He’s bare-chested and the drawstring pants that he wears are decorated with little happy clouds and rainbows. 

“What friend?” she snaps. It isn’t anyone she knows and that’s a problem. Who the hell was he decide what was best for Clint? She’d left just long enough to fetch a glass of water and come back to find Clint deeply asleep after days of insomnia.

“The Sandman.” Natasha glares at him. What is she supposed to say to that? It’s no codename. The only Sandman she’d heard of was currently sealed up in The Fridge. “He requires rest.”

She can only growl her frustration and grudgingly concede the point. Loki’s reappearance earlier that week sent Clint into a tailspin. Her smart-ass never-say-die partner disintegrated once the adrenaline of the battle faded and nothing helped. She hates being helpless, but Natasha has no frame of reference for this kind of psychic magical bullshit trauma. The way Clint describes it, the few times he’s been drunk enough, doesn’t sound like any brainwashing she’s endured or known.

Thor sighs and slides down the wall to sit on the floor, patting the carpet next to him. Natasha does the same, still able to keep an eye on Clint’s door from her position.

“Clint has been suffering of late, quite directly as a result of my brother’s actions. Loki… I suppose his motivations hardly matter. The thrust of it is that Clint had not slept in many days. This was damaging to him. He is not so resilient as our Captain. During our last meeting, I was very aware that he-”and here Thor treads carefully, “I felt some concern for his well-being.” 

“Nightmares.” She admits wearily, pushing her hair back from her face. They all have them. It's an open secret in the tower. One they expressly do not discuss. They each have their own demons and ways of dealing with their pain. Tony locks himself in his workshop. Bruce meditates or joins Tony. Steve spends hours in the gym or vanishes into the city, returning with bulging sketchbooks. Natasha has her own methods as well, but Clint’s state was extreme, even for an Avenger.

“Indeed. Sanderson was most helpful in this. He is quite experienced in such things.”

“How?” Natasha wonders if a blood panel would reveal anything.

“He has been guiding the dreams of children, and occasionally others, for centuries. Dreams are part of him, his sand like a living thing. Sanderson also has some very unfortunate experience with nightmares and the trauma they bring.” Personal experience, from the way Thor states it. Natasha can’t say it thrills her, but options had been dwindling. Knocking Clint out physically or with drugs is easy enough, but given recent history, would only add to his trust issues. Still, dreamsand?

“You should have asked.” Thor nods an acknowledgement. He won’t make the same mistake again. “It won’t have any permanent effect?”

“No more than any other sleep. Dreams are The Sandman’s domain. He will not lead Clint astray.” Thor is sincere in his reassurance, she can tell that much.

“Can I meet him?” Natasha already knows what his answer will be, but she asks anyway, so that she can hear him say it.

“Not yet. You still do not Believe. Otherwise, you would have met him already.” Thor continues to insist that only genuinely believing in the spirits will allow someone to see them. Natasha remains skeptical.

In the end, she’ll take what she can get. JARVIS hasn’t registered any unauthorized entry and Clint isn’t showing signs of anything other than peaceful sleep. Whatever the cause, they’ll deal with it when Clint wakes. If he doesn’t take it well, she can put the blame at Thor’s feet. 

“Fine. I’m going to bed.” They both rise. 

“Goodnight, Natasha.” She nods and waits while Thor disappears down the dimly lit hall, back to his own room. Then she slips quietly inside Clint’s. It’s dark and calm, the only sound being the even breathing of Clint’s deep sleep. Natasha watches him for a while. She can’t see anything out of the ordinary. He’s just asleep. She lies down next to him, careful not to disturb his rest, and closes her eyes. 

She dreams of dancing and for the first time the ballet performance of her dream culminates in nothing but applause.


	6. Eternal

The swirl of light on the balcony catches Tony’s eye. Stumbling out of the portal, Thor weaves his way inside and slumps onto the couch, chuckling to himself. He’s been out drinking with his ‘imaginary friends’ again. Tony’s a little envious.

“You look like you’ve been having a good time.” Holding his fifth glass of scotch for the evening, Tony is finally starting to unclench. The over long day had been Peppered (literally) with bureaucratic landmines and they’d cornered him into a shareholder meeting, the fuckers. Unimaginative assholes, every one of them. Like hell was he ever selling off controlling interest. 

“Yes. Though I think perhaps I will not accept North’s offer of transport next time. That was most disorienting.” Tony made a mental note to check the sensor readings later. It had looked magical, but magic was bullshit. 

“Drinking session with Santa, huh?” he asks. Thor’s regaled them with stories of drinking at the North Pole before. Santa has a lot of down time. His vodka is some powerful shit too, because it isn’t often that alcohol affects Thor, only the golden mead that he sometimes brings back from Asgard. Tony is still trying to talk him out of a shot or two. You know, for science.

“And Aster as well, though his lover parted him from us before the night could truly begin. I gather he had other plans.” Thor sighs drunkenly. “I do miss my Jane.”

Thor’s relationship with Jane is the centre of a pretty active betting pool. Jane regularly puts her foot down on Thor’s disappearances and magic hand waving, but they usually smooth things over. Point Break really does try. The long distance thing isn’t helping though. No matter how many offers he makes, Tony can’t seem to lure her to the east coast. At this rate, his plan for the Avengers living together in dysfunctional harmony is going to be scuttled by Thor moving to New Mexico.

Tony figures it’s best to steer clear of the Jane Problem. He grabs a bottle of water and tosses it to the Norse god before sitting beside him.

“So the Easter Bunny has a bunny girlfriend does he?” The Easter Bunny is a seven-foot tall badass alien engineer who makes chocolate in his spare time, according to Thor. Pretty impressive for a rabbit, really.

“Oh no,” Thor shakes his head drunkenly. “Jack would not allow it. The resulting blizzard would be worthy of Jotunheim, to be sure.”

“Jack? Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny?” Thor nods emphatically. Tony has no idea what Jack Frost looks like. Popular interpretations vary. He seems to recall Thor describing something along the lines of a scrawny pale smart assed kid. “Huh.” 

It’s a strange visualization. 

“Shit,” Tony swallows a mouthful of scotch, “Who the hell am I to judge?”

Thor’s quiet laugh shakes the couch. It’s doesn’t reverberate the way it generally does.

“You all right, Hammertime?” He asks. 

“It is nice having these friends.” Thor answers, eyes unfocused and gazing out the window. 

“Yeah?” Suddenly Thor seems a lot more sober, somber, serious? Fuck it. Tony downs the last of the scotch, sending his vocabulary along with it.

“Mmm. I do not mean to undervalue you, Tony, or the others. You have all been good friends and shield brothers… sisters…” Thor’s brow wrinkles. “Comrades! Yes. Comrades.”

Tony snickers and stumbles off the couch, grabbing the scotch bottle from the bar and returning. He pours himself another generous measure and hands the bottle to Thor, who takes a long swig and waggles the bottleneck in Tony’s direction.

”It is only that you are all so _mortal_.” He sighs. “I enjoy your company most greatly, but it will end all too soon. Nicholas and the others, they are quite eternal. Aster is much older than I, older than my father even! Sandy too. It is comforting to know that they will endure even when those that I care for pass on. I am to spend a great deal of time here, you know.”

Well shit. Thor is going to watch them all die. That had never occurred to Tony. Fuck. 

Tony downs half the glass of scotch in one swallow. As Iron Man, Tony had cheated death several times, but in the end Thor was right. They’re all going to die and Thor will be stuck protecting Earth with what, his nutjob of a brother for company? He tries to remember when he last saw any of Thor’s Asgardian buddies. They haven’t been visiting lately. Maybe they can’t? Damn. Yeah, Tony can see the appeal in immortal spirit friends.

It then occurs to Tony that JARVIS may also be potentially immortal. This spurs him to steal the bottle of scotch back from Thor, who looks at him wistfully.

“I do so wish you would believe. Is there nothing of it that rings true?” 

“What, you mean like Santa or the Tooth Fairy? Thor- ” Tony stops. Even drunk and cynical, he’s still damned curious. Aliens actually exist and he’s got the scars to prove it, unlike hummingbird women who fetishize teeth. He’s so not going to stop razzing Bruce about that. 

“You know what?” Tony turns to Thor intently. “Tell me again about this alien who looks like a rabbit…”

Thor happily does.


	7. Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end. Thank you to everyone who gave this crossover a chance.

Clint sees The Sandman first. After the Guardian of Dreams smoothed away the worst of his PTSD provoked nightmares, the archer allowed himself to embrace the possibility. He often dozes on the roof now, watching the threads of golden sand curve through the night sky wonderingly.

Tony and Bruce, they latch onto Aster, not as the Easter Bunny so much, but as an ancient alien space faring time traveller. That they can get their heads around. The tall grumbling Australian (who knew?) bluntly informs them that time travel is out of the question. Instead, he distracts Tony with a couple of egg shaped intelligent robots and spends the afternoon discussing terrestrial biology, vegetarian cuisine and the keeping of manic boyfriends with Bruce.

Hulk loves Jack and the fun he brings. The pale skinny boy is never afraid of him and the pretty sparkly snowflakes he creates make Hulk feel good. Winter quickly becomes Hulk’s favourite season and even Bruce is more relaxed in letting him out to play when the temperature drops enough for snow to stay on the ground. When they’re assigned a mission that requires a few weeks in Siberia, Hulk is almost giddy with anticipation. 

Steve has been quietly listening to Thor’s tales. His sketchbook is filled with drawings of the former-bandit North. The other Guardians feature as well, the iridescent hummingbird-esque Tooth Fairy, the glittering Sandman… but Steve fiercely remembers the wonder of Christmas morning. It had been something to look forward to during his childhood when they’d had so little. So when Thor peers over his shoulder at the sketches one evening and invites him along to the Workshop, he jumps at the chance. Nicholas St. North is larger than life and makes Steve feel all of eight years old again, when wonder and awe had been almost tangible things. He doesn’t even mind when they tease him about his eagerness to ride in the sleigh. How can you not love the sleigh?

Natasha is surprised when she finally sees the woman perched next to her. Not alarmed, somewhere in her subconscious she must believe, but she’s still wide eyed at the discovery. Thor’s description of the Tooth Fairy and her memory abilities had stuck with her, questions itching in her thoughts as the others describe their own encounters with the “Guardians”. The woman is covered nearly head to toe in shimmering feathers. She sits silently, smiling sadly while Natasha recovers her calm. Then she shows her a box, handed off to her by a small official looking mouse, and begins to talk about memories. Toothiana knows that the assassin’s earliest memories are lost to her, her childhood painted over by the training that had set her on the path to becoming the Black Widow. She offers her a chance to find them again. Natasha doesn’t accept right away, but she knows she will. Someday.

Thor is happy to share his friends with one another. The Guardians themselves are delighted with new friends and believers, the latter of which increase radically when Thor declares his belief in them via several public outlets. Jack in particular is quite shocked by his sudden popularity and the annual FrostFest spurred into being by that first famous Central Park snow day. The event is contagious and quickly pops up throughout the northern hemisphere as a way to have fun and stave off the dreariness of midwinter.

In time, as all things must, the Avengers age and change. New faces replace the old and friends pass on. Thor still assists when he can, especially when they face extraterrestrial threats. It is not time yet for him to return to Asgard, not fully. He does visit however. Aster accompanies him on one memorable trip, sending the mages and healers into a frenzy. A Pooka! Thor laughs and defends him, knowing that he must return to Midgard soon. It helps to set up a stronger exchange with Earth however, trading technology and magic. 

Much to his delight, North and his mentor Ombric manage to quite upend Loki on more than one occasion. Sanderson’s ferocity in battle surprises only Thor when he stands with the Guardians against the forces of Pitch Black and Loki combined. It takes many, many decades, but in the end Jack is the one to pierce Loki’s shell and find some remnant of the brother he had once had, for which Thor will be forever grateful. He may have been somewhat excessive with his gifts of thanks as a result, but Aster will surely put it all to use somehow.

Then there is Toothiana, an unconventional choice to be sure, but neither of them wishes for a formal binding. Instead, they enjoy the company of one another for a century or two, after Jane has passed but before Thor must marry. It is a joyous time and one that will carry him through many future hardships. 

The original Avengers will be remembered by Thor as friends and allies, brothers and sisters who helped him understand and enjoy all Midgard has to offer, becoming too briefly his family. From all his time with them, Thor will always be especially grateful for the harmless merrymaking of Tony Stark, who brought him to truth via falsehood. 

Thor will always believe.


End file.
